


Blood Session

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: It was a rarity that Sylvain would offer his blood to Felix. This was only due to the war, which kept then separated for the most part.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Blood Session

**Author's Note:**

> This was oringinally going to be uploaded for Halloween but I didn't start it until the day of Halloween. There was no way I could get it done in a day so here it is now.

The door to Felix's room was slammed shut with Sylvain’s body. His metal armour clunking against the wooden door. 

Felix wasted no time kissing him. It started off light and quick pecks, braking apart for a couple seconds. Only for it to evolve into becoming harder and longer. Pushing his tongue through Sylvain's lips. 

He held onto Sylvain's shoulders to keep him still as he pushed himself onto the ginger. They didn’t bother fumbling with their clothing. It was too complicated with too many layers. 

Sylvain was burning up to the feeling, surprised that he wasn’t able to keep up with Felix. Breathing became difficult as Felix pushed further, fighting his tongue. He loved it when Felix got like this. It happens so rarely but it’s always so fast, it feels like a weird haze. 

The ginger eventually pulled the other off to catch his breath. Each breath he took was heavy without any chance of them lightening up. As he looked down, his gaze met with he hungry eyes. 

Felix pushed back towards Sylvain but instead of going back in for the ginger's lips, he aimed for his cheek. Slowly trailing down to Sylvain's his neck. The kissing tuned to sucking, leaving dark marks behind. 

“I wish this wasn’t so high up.” Felix grumble, trying to push the red fur down with one hand while using the other to push Sylvain’s head up. 

“Nice to see you too.” Sylvain smiled as his head was now looking up at the ceiling. 

He held his breath as he felt Felix's fangs graze over his skin. Smiling to the light touch, he couldn’t keep himself still. 

As Felix's fangs pierced his skin, he hissed. Tensing his muscles to the sudden pain before relaxing. Blood escaped his body, dripping down his neck. Only for it to be licked clean by the other. 

Felix’s tongue slowly dragged along the bite marks, going back and forth. Making sure not to let drop escape. His breath was hot against Sylvain's skin, sending shivers up the ginger's spine. 

Sylvain groans as he banged his head softly on the door and closes his eyes. It hurt but something about it felt so good. He pulled Felix closer, pressing their groins together. Sylvain was fully erect with Felix close behind. 

His voice hitched as Felix sucked down on the sensitive skin. He grip tightened as he slowly grinds against Felix, earning a groan from the dark haired man. 

It was a rarity that Sylvain would offer his blood to Felix. This was only due to the war, which kept then separated for the most part. 

It started off during their time at the academy and wasn’t intimate at all. The biting would take place on his forearm and would last for no longer than a minute. It hurt like hell for the first time and Felix loved to take his sweet time, smirking as he did. The bite wasn’t even too deep but there was more blood and Sylvain fought there would be. 

It wasn’t until the last couple of weeks before the academy was invaded when Felix started to travel up his arm. Sylvain, of course, noticed but didn’t say anything. 

So when their final days were upon them, He held Felix close. Right after feeding on his shoulder. There were a few tears but no words were said as they just held onto each other. Maybe they thought it would be their last. 

They weren’t going to fight a couple of thieves or bandits, these were going to be soldiers. Trained to kill... just like they were. 

Sylvain thought he would be ready for this one day but, not so soon. He held his breath before suggesting he should look for some one else. That they'll be separated for a while and who knows when... if they'll see each other again. 

Felix didn’t dare to drink blood from most people so when he had suggested drinking from enemies he's killed as it wasn’t going to go to any use anyways, he just scoffed at the idea. Not wanting to taint his mouth with a stranger’s blood. 

It’s not like Felix's will die immediately but it would ware him down. Which will indirectly kill him. He knew Felix wouldn’t dare to let himself get to such a weak state. 

He ended up only drinking for Mercedes, Ingrid and Ashe. From what he heard, he never drunk enough and only from their forearm. Sylvain smiled a little when he heard this. Thankful that Felix didn’t act like this when he was with the others. It made him feel special to see Felix so desperate. 

“Hey... are you ok?” 

Sylvain snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Felix and smiled. “Yeah, yeah... I was just thinking... how about I take off armour and you use your mouth elsewhere?” Sylvain said as he pushed himself off the wooden door. 

“You might not make it through the night.” Felix smirked. 

“Not a bad way to go out.” The ginger said as he started to undo his armour.


End file.
